Currently, there are more electronic devices with a photographing function, for example, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and a camera. People can photograph anytime and anywhere. During photographing, a user may not know when to photograph a target object because different people have different photographing skills. For example, when a user watches a sunrise, because the sunrise lasts a long time, the user does not know how to take a best photograph of the sunrise. As a result, although the user takes a lot of photographs, the user still does not get a nice photograph of the sunrise. For another example, when a user wants to take a photograph of friends who jump and bend their knees, the user needs to snap a photograph of the friends when they jump to a highest point. However, because the user cannot grasp a good shooting moment and exposure time, after the friends jump for several times, the user still does not snap a photograph at a moment when the friends jump to the highest point.
To overcome the foregoing problem, in the prior art, a technical solution for capturing a picture from a video is provided, where a user can first shoot a photographed object to obtain a video recording of the photographed object, and then obtain, from the video recording, a momentary image that is not easily snapped by taking a screenshot. The user may also capture the momentary image when shooting the photographed object.
In the process of implementing the foregoing photographing, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: Regardless of whether a momentary image is captured in a process of making a video recording or watching a video recording, the captured momentary image is a frame of the video recording, and thereby the captured frame has a lower resolution than a frame of a normal photograph. In addition, storage space occupied by a video recording is several times storage space occupied by a photograph, and thereby too much storage space is occupied.